Mi ángel negro
by adaraDreams
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, Hermione se hunde en una gran depresión, intentando comenzar una nueva vida sin ellos se encontrará con Draco Malfoy, un chico tan atractivo como altivo y odioso. Pero hay algo peculiar en él; sólo ella puede verle.AU
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este es el primer fic que escribí, y es la primera historia que subo a fanfiction. Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas, pero al final, y gracias a Elodieh, he conseguido subirla._

_Lo primero de todo, es un Dramione, como ya os habréis fijado. Lo segundo, es un AU, aunque he de decir que tiene un poco de magia._

_De momento no va a ver ninguna escena lemmon, aunque os advierto que habrá más adelante. No hay ninguna escena violenta y creo que esto es todo, por ahora._

_Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura y que dejéis reviews._

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, todo lo demás a salido de mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_¿Qué sentido tiene la vida?_

_¿Para qué vivir si te arrebatan todo cuanto amas? ¿Por qué vivir con ese dolor que te oprime el pecho dejándote hueca y vacía por dentro cuando puedes acabar con él tan fácilmente?_

_¿Para qué aguantar la soledad cuando puedes acabar con ella y dejar de sentir dolor y sufrimiento?_

_Es tan fácil; un poco de veneno, un puñal en el corazón, un corte en las venas o un salto al vacío… y todo habrá acabado. Mi alma tendrá paz y tranquilidad y la soledad se habrá ido… para siempre._

_El viento golpea mi cara, se está tan bien aquí arriba. Ya no importan las demás personas, ya no importa nada…_

_Lo único que importa es que voy a dejar de sufrir, voy a terminar con la tortura… y así podré descansar en paz, y tal vez los vuelva a ver…_

_Está decidido, nadie puede detenerme, es el fin, hoy termina mi tortura._

_Uno, dos y… adiós mundo._

Lo que ella no sabe es que su alma esta ligada a otra mucho más pura e inocente que no ha podido detenerla, y que sufrirá las consecuencias de ese momento de debilidad que le ha propinado tanta desgracia.

A lo lejos se oyen sirenas de ambulancias que corren para salvar una vida y mientras, muy lejos de ese lugar, un alma muere.


	2. Soledad y sufrimiento

_¡Hola!_

_Os dejo con el primer capítulo, mañana subiré el segundo._

_¡Disfrutadlooo!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Soledad y sufrimiento**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el pequeño "incidente", y con cada día que pasa me siento más avergonzada. ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza suicidarme? Yo. Hermione Grenger. La persona más responsable sobre faz de la tierra.

Pero tengo lo que me merezco; un brazo roto (el izquierdo) y unos cuantos moratones y arañazos.

Pudo ser peor, lo admito, pero nada supera la tortura de vivir con mis tíos.

Tocaron a la puerta enérgicamente.

-¡Hermione!- era la voz chillona de mi tía Vilma- ¡Me da igual tu brazo roto, baja ahora mismo ha ayudar con las cajas!

Suspiré.

Desde que mis padres murieron en el accidente de coche de hace dos meses, vivo con mis tíos. Recuerdo perfectamente como mi madre evitaba hablar de su hermano Harold, al parecer discutieron y no se hablaban desde hace años.

Y cuando murieron, mis tíos tuvieron que acogerme y no les hizo mucha gracia.

Lo peor de todo es que tuve que mudarme lejos de todos mis amigos, con mis tíos obviamente, dejando todo atrás. Mañana volveré al instituto privado (cortesía de mis tíos) con todos esos niños ricos y pijos al que voy ahora, y todo será peor. Seré la nueva loca que se intentó suicidar porque su vida no puede ser más patética.

Y por si fuera poco, adoro los libros, estudiar y leer; sólo llevo dos semanas de clases y ya me han etiquetado como la "empollona come libros".

Geniaaal.

¿Mi vida podría ser peor?

-¡Hermione!

Oh, ahí esta mi respuesta.

Con el mismo entusiasmo que llevaría por el corredor de la muerte, me deslicé por las escaleras.

Mi tía me esperaba con un par de cajas con el letrero "frágil" bien a la vista. Se trataba de su nueva, elegante, sofisticada y sobretodo carísima vajilla de porcelana china.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarte para que me hagas caso? Coge una de esas cajas y llévalas a la cocina.

-Son demasiado grandes y con una sola mano no puedo.

-Excusas. Si pensaras antes de actuar no estarías así. ¿Acaso quieres acabar como tus pobres padres?

Fruncí el ceño. Mi queridísima tía suele hacer comentarios de ese tipo. No le basta con que mi vida ya este arruinada, tiene que pisotearme aún más.

-Así que no te quejes –continuó a lo suyo –, no es mi culpa que te hayas tirado de la terraza.

Rodé mis ojos. Cada cierto tiempo se encargaba de recordarme mi "gran idea", torturándome un poquito más.

-Vilma, querida, deja a la niña. Está pasando por un mal momento, compréndelo.

El tío Harold al rescate. En las últimas semanas cambió radicalmente de cómo era al principio. Ahora me trata… bueno no como a una hija pero casi como a una sobrina.

Siempre da la cara por mí con Vilma y hace esto un poco más llevadero (sobretodo esta última semana).

-Todos estamos pasando por un mal momento, no es la única.

-Pero sí la más afectada. Hermione, por favor vuelve a tu habitación y descansa.

-Sí tío Harold.

Mientras subía por las escaleras pude oír como Vilma rabiaba al tío Harold por desafiarla delante de mí.

Me encerré en mi habitación el resto de la tarde.

Antes podía pasar horas y horas con un buen libro pero desde lo que pasó apenas puedo leer una hora.

Es como si algo me lo impidiera.

Me paso todo el día en la cama, sin hacer nada y sin pensar en nada. Casi no duermo por miedo a las pesadillas, desde el accidente no paro de tenerlas.

Antes no era así. No tenía muchos amigos ni era muy sociable pero hacía cosas. Me interesaba por mi futuro, tenía dos amigas geniales, leía y leía, y hasta me gustaba un chico.

Ahora todo eso ya no me importa. No tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante y no consigo salir de este agujero negro que cada vez me lleva más al fondo, donde la oscuridad es más densa y profunda.

A veces ni si quiera tengo ganas de intentar seguir adelante.

Me recosté en la cama en posición fetal, desde ahí podía ver la calle a través del balcón. La tarde se estaba acabando y un tono anaranjado se colaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Mañana volveré a la escuela, algo para lo que no estoy preparada.

Frías lágrimas volvían a derramarse por mi rostro, cerré los ojos y empecé a llorar más fuerte. Y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

La chica de cabellos ondulados y castaños que yacía en su cama se empezó a remover frenéticamente. El sueño plácido que hasta ahora estaba teniendo se ha vuelto violento y doloroso.

Lágrimas impregnadas de dolor se deslizan por sus ojos.

-¡N-NOO! ¡Basta, por favor, BASTA!

Su agonía es cada vez más palpable.

-Pobre infeliz.

Una figura negra se haya a su lado. Sus ojos grisáceos se clavan en ella como dos llamas de hielo. No muestran sentimiento alguno, incluso parece disfrutar del sufrimiento de la muchacha.

Posa su mano en la frente de ella y con tan solo rozarla consigue tranquilizarla, sus gritos han cesado, sus lágrimas se han secado y ahora vuelve a sumergirse en un sueño reparador y tranquilo, sin pesadillas.

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**No os olvidéis de los reviews!**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**


	3. Ojos azules

_Nuevamente estoy aquí y con un capitulo nuevo, siento a ver tardado, pero la página no me ha ido hasta ahora. La verdad es que no he podido mirar los reviews que me habéis dejado, pero estoy segura de que serán geniales._

_Gracias a todas aquellas que lo han echo y que han decidido seguir este fic._

_En fin, capitulo dos, no hay mucho que decir. La historia no ha hecho más que empezar y aún no puedo comentar mucho sin el riesgo a desvelar algo xD._

_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ¡mis queridos y queridas lectoras!_

_¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

_PD: Prometo responder a todos y cada uno de vuestros hermosos reviews_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Ojos azules**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

La débil luz de un nuevo día se colaba por mi balcón. Confusa me senté en la cama.

Aún podía sentir esa calidez que me invadió anoche, fue extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí bien y lo más raro es…que no tuve pesadillas.

Eso no pasaba desde el accidente, desde entonces no he dormido bien ni una sola noche… hasta hoy.

Dejé de pensar en tonterías y fui al baño para asearme; hoy me esperaba un día muy largo y debía estar lo más presentable posible.

Me miré en el espejo y la imagen que me devolvió no me gustó nada. Mi pelo estaba todo despeinado y revuelto (resultado de una noche movidita) y los rizos estaban mal definidos, me fijé en los ojos, antes me gustaba el color almendra que brillaba con la luz del sol, ahora ese brillo se había apagado y sólo eran dos cuencas vacías, sin vida.

Suspiré.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o no duraría mucho más en este mundo. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de cuello de barco y bajé a desayunar.

Iba caminando con paso lento por la acera, solo faltaba una calle para llegar al instituto y yo me rehusaba a entrar.

No podría soportar los murmullos que se arremolinarían sobre mí, las miradas acusadoras e incriminatorias y todas las preguntas estúpidas con las que me bombardearían.

Suspiré abatida; no tenía más remedio que soportar todo eso.

Llegados a este punto ya me encontraba delante de la puerta de entrada, parada como una tonta sin el valor suficiente para afrontar sus estupideces.

Un mar de alumnos de caros ropajes y sofisticados peinados se adentraban en el edificio, regalándome algún que otro empujón.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y valor y paso a paso fui entrando al recinto.

Podía sentir el peso de las miradas clavadas en mí y ver como mis predicciones se cumplían.

Aceleré el paso y fui directa al aula, me senté en mi mesa y esperé pacientemente al profesor.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de la misma manera; los profesores me preguntaban por mi salud, algún graciosillo hacía alguna broma pesada, otros no paraban de preguntar el típico "¿qué sentiste?" o "¿no te dio miedo?" y los pocos que no sabían la "graaan" noticia se enteraban y ponían el grito en el cielo con un "yo jamás haría eso" y de regalo una mirada desagradable hacia mi persona.

Pero, afortunadamente, la mañana ya había concluido y me dirigía a la salida lo más rápido que podía.

-Disculpa…

Dos chicas se pusieron delante de mí; una rubia y la otra pelirroja.

Reconocí a la rubia como Luna Lovegood, una chica de mi clase.

La pelirroja volvió ha hablar.

-¿Tu eres la chica que se intentó suicidar?

-¡Ginny! – le regañó Lovegood.

La miré sorprendida por lo directa que había sido, pero rápidamente salí de mi asombro e intenté seguir con mi camino sin dirigirles la palabra, pero la pelirroja me lo impidió poniéndose delante de mí, nuevamente.

-Perdona, creo que ha sido un poco descortés de mi parte, soy Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lo dije lo más duro que pude, no iba a permitir a nadie más ni una sola burla.

-Verás, mi amiga –señaló a Lovegood- no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes y no se atrevía ha hacerlo fuera de las clases y le he echado una mano.

-Por favor Ginny, déjame a mí.

Ginny le sacó burla y Luna la ignoró totalmente para dirigirse a mí.

-Discúlpala, ella es así de… alocada. Sólo quería decirte que cuando necesites algo puedes contar conmigo, sé lo duro que tiene que ser para ti todo esto y a nadie le viene mal una ayudita.

Me quedé mirándolas con la boca abierta. Habría esperado cualquier cosa excepto esa. ¿Ofrecerse amistosamente para ayudarme? Eso parecía imposible para mí, una persona tan desgraciada como yo no se encontraba con personas así por la vida.

Asentí sin poder salir de mi asombro.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos. Un placer Hermione Grenger. - Dijo Ginny guiñándome un ojo.

Vi cómo sus figuras se perdían en la lejanía, yo seguí con mi camino justo por el lado contrario.

Un viento otoñal se había levantado y revolvía mi cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

La calle por la que iba (por extraño que parezca) estaba desierta y yo iba sumergida en mis pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en el giro que había dado mi vida en los últimos meses. Es tan distinta a como era antes… al igual que yo, ya no soy la misma de antes. Mi burbuja de cristal se rompió hace tiempo y dejé de ser la niña inocente que creía que el mundo era de color rosa. Todo lo contrario, ahora para mí el mundo se ha vuelto negro, es un pozo sin fondo en el que caigo y del que nadie puede sacarme, pues mis gritos no son oídos por nadie.

Me paré repentinamente. Volvía a sentir la misma calidez con la que había despertado y de pronto todos los pensamientos oscuros que se estaban formando en mi cabeza estaban desapareciendo lentamente. Pero esta vez no era sólo eso, esta vez tenía la sensación de que había alguien más, me sentía observada y no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

Miré hacia atrás pero no había nadie. Aceleré el paso, y aunque mis ojos me decían que allí no había nadie más a parte de mí, mi mente me decía que no estaba sola y el que mi vida sea un desastre, no quiere decir que mi mente también lo sea y yo confío en mis instintos, así que salí de ahí pitando.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, revisando la materia que hoy habíamos dado y con los auriculares puestos al máximo.

Hoy era miércoles, lo que significaba sesión de té de "la tía Vilma y la panda de pijas cincuentonas y chismosas".

Podía oír sus voces chillonas desde mi cuarto diciendo lo bajo que había caído no se quien, lo mal que solía vestir ésta, lo arruinados que estaban los otros, etc…

Una sarta de estupideces.

Sólo se dedicaban a criticar a todo el mundo. Algo que odio en las personas.

Por eso ponía mi cacharro musical a tope, para no tener que oír a esas víboras.

Estaba tumbada bocabajo en mi cama, leyendo la metamorfosis de los anfibios cuando escuché cómo algo caía al suelo y se rompía en miles de trocitos.

Me sobresalté y quité mis auriculares de un tirón.

Me incorporé un poco y miré a mí alrededor. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, entonces vi un marco de foto bocabajo en el suelo, al pie de la ventana, el cristal se había roto en varias partes.

Me levanté y lo recogí del suelo, volví a mirar a mí alrededor. Había algo que me perturbaba, pero no sabría decir el qué.

-¿Hola? ¿Tía Vilma?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Vamos Hermione, sólo faltaría que te volvieras loca. Aquí no hay nadie a parte de ti.

Aun no me acostumbraba a mi habitación, era demasiado grande para mi y siempre evitaba los rincones oscuros.

Miré el marco roto y se me encogió el corazón.

En la foto podía verme a mí misma con trece años y a mi lado mis padres, los tres sonrientes. Era la foto de la acampada que hicimos ese año, unos de los mejores días de mi vida.

Y ahora ellos ya no estaban.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Acaricié la foto con anhelo y nostalgia.

-Mierda, me he cortado.

Me llevé el dedo a la boca y dejé la foto encima de la repisa de la ventana. Me dejé resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Y otra vez volví a llorar y a recordad esos días en que mi vida era más fácil y en los que yo era feliz.

_Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frío, no podía ver nada más a parte de negrura. De pronto divisé a mis padres a lo lejos, sonrientes y felices._

_Empecé a correr hacia ellos, corría y corría pero nunca llegaba a ellos. Parecía que cuanto más corría más se alejaban de mí._

_Los llamaba llorando y gritando, suplicándoles que no se fueran, que me llevaran con ellos._

_Tropecé y caí al suelo y vi como desaparecían de mi vista._

_Me arrodillé y lloré descontroladamente, y entonces lo oí._

_Era un susurro que me llamaba. Me sequé las lágrimas y escuché más atentamente. _

_-Despierta, despierta…_

_Sólo era un susurro, pero podía distinguir la voz de un hombre._

_Miré a mí alrededor pero sólo había oscuridad. Entonces apareció una figura ante mí, no distinguía quien era, lo único que pude ver eran dos ojos azules que me miraban con intensidad._

_-¡Despierta! _

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba acurrucada en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente, mis mejillas estaban mojadas y mi brazo roto me dolía más que de costumbre ya que se encontraba en una mala postura.

Me levanté y miré la habitación. Estaba tal y como la había dejado, pero yo buscaba a alguien, no sé a quien, pero me daba la sensación de que alguien había estado aquí hace poco.

Ese 'despierta' había sido demasiado real. Tal vez había sido Vilma, intentando despertarme… aunque era la voz de un hombre… y el tío Harold todavía trabajaba.

Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de esas ideas paranoicas.

Miré por la ventana, ya había oscurecido y las calles estaban húmedas. Al parecer había llovido.

Cogí mi chaqueta del armario y bajé las escaleras. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Vilma me detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A dar una vuelta.

-¿A estas horas? Son las ocho de la noche y Harold esta a punto de venir. Sabes que no le gusta que te vayas por ahí y menos sola.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí para cenar.

Y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Salí a la calle y fui a ninguna parte.

Lo único que necesitaba era salir de esa casa de locos y despejarme un poco.

Mis pasos me llevaron al centro de la ciudad, dónde la gente iba y venía sin parar. Eso es lo que necesitaba, rodearme de extraños y no pensar en nada más que en los escaparates de las tiendas.

Me paré en un semáforo en rojo, los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por la carretera, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

En frente, al otro lado de la calle, había un hombre. Pude fijarme en su cabello rubio y su cuerpo bien formado, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos claros. Desde esa distancia no podía distinguirlos bien pero… tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que los veía.

Una furgoneta pasó tapando mi visión y cuando se fue no quedaba ni rastro del chico.

Me quedé un poco confundida y decidí que lo mejor sería volver a mi supuesta casa.

Iba caminando por el patio, era la hora del descanso y hoy hacía un día soleado, algo raro en esta ciudad.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando oí como gritaban mi nombre.

Mire a todos lados y divisé a Ginny Weasley agitando su mano desde un banco.

-¡Hermione, ven con nosotros!

Sonreí tímidamente y negué débilmente con la cabeza.

Ginny no desistió y vino hacía mí más rápido de lo que pensé que podría, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacía donde se sentaba ella con sus amigos.

El panorama que me encontré fue algo…extraño, pero a la vez divertido.

Luna estaba en el borde del banco, agachada mirando a dos mariquitas, parecía muy entretenida y alejada de todo lo que le rodeaba.

A su lado había dos chicos, uno moreno y con gafas y el otro igual de pelirrojo que Ginny, peleando por un trozo de manzana.

- … hambre. Así que, tengo derecho a comérmelo. Estaba diciendo el pelirrojo.

-No, Ron. Tú te has comido la mayoría, por lo tanto me corresponde a mí.

-De eso nada.

El pelirrojo se lanzó a por la manzana, pero el de las gafas la cogió antes y se lo llevó a la boca.

El otro chico le miró incrédulo, sin poder creerse que lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Te vas a enterar!

Ginny carraspeó, pero no le hicieron caso.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos comportaros! Tenemos visita.

Los dos nos miraron (Luna seguía en su mundo) e inmediatamente se sentaron correctamente y nos sonrieron.

Ginny suspiró.

-Chicos esta es Hermione- los dos me sonrieron- Hermione, él es Harry, y éste es el idiota de mi hermano, Ron.

-Hola. Dije un poco tímida.

Hacía mucho que no me relacionaba con la gente y había perdido la costumbre.

-¡Ya sé quien eres!- dijo Ron- tú eres la que se intentó suicidar, la chica huérfana.

Mi intento de sonrisa desapareció y endurecí mi mirada.

Vi como Harry le daba un codazo a su amigo.

-¡Ron! –dijo Ginny –, ¡eres un insensible sin tacto!

Luna levantó la mirada y nos miró, confundida.

-Un placer conoceros.

Dijo con voz neutra.

Di media vuelta y me fui.

Oí como Ginny me llamaba pero pasé de ella. Fui directa al baño y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Apoyé mi mano buena en el lavabo y me miré al espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos y brillosos, pero no lloraría, no esta vez.

Mojé mi cara con agua, para intentar tranquilizarme. Volví a mirar al espejo con la cara húmeda.

Pero en el espejo no estaba sólo mi reflejo, detrás de mi estaba otra vez ese chico, el del semáforo, con sus ojos azules-grisáceos mirándome intensamente y despreocupadamente, casi aburrido.

Me giré rápidamente y grité como nunca lo había hecho.

El chico levantó una ceja y miró detrás de él, volvió a mirarme y vi como ponía los ojos en blanco y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿¡Q-quien eres! Y qué demonios haces aquí.

El chico rubio (ahora que me fijaba mejor era rubio platino) entrecerró sus ojos y me miró interrogante.

-¿Y ahora con quien hablará esta loca?

El chico habló. Su voz era grave y arrastraba las palabras.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Con quién va a ser? Contigo idiota. ¿Acaso ves a alguien más por aquí? Y por si no lo sabes éste es el baño de las chicas así que...

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella entraron tres chicas que iban a mi clase.

-¿Con quién hablas Granger?

-Pues con...

Al mirar donde se encontraba el chico vi que ya no estaba.

Me quedé sin palabras, miraba incrédula el lugar donde antes había un tipo de casi dos metros de altura.

¡Como diablos se había ido!

Salí del baño rápidamente. Oí que decían algo como 'se ha vuelto loca de remate?. Lo ignoré completamente.

Vamos, Hermione. Tiene que tener su lógica, él estaba allí. No lo has soñado, era real...

Él era real.

Tu no estas loca, no lo estas, no lo estas...

Decidí que lo mejor sería volver a la casa de mis tíos. Hoy había sido un día muy largo y no me encontraba en condiciones de escuchar cómo Napoleón ejerció de dictador.

A lo lejos dos ojos azules la vigilaban sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni por un instante.

Estaba confundido, la chica le había visto y eso era prácticamente imposible.

Tendría que averiguar porqué había sucedido. Y de ahora en adelante llevar cuidado en cómo actuar, no podía permitir que pasara más veces.

En silencio la siguió a una distancia prudente.

Pero pronto averiguaría que no podría hacer nada al respecto y que lo que acababa de suceder marcaba el principio del cambio en la vida de ambos.

* * *

_**¡FIN... del capitulo dos!**_

_**Sé que es poco satisfactorio y cortito, pero es lo que hay por ahora. Mañana subiré el capitulo tres, ¡prometido!**_

_**¡No os olvidéis de dejar reviews!**_

_**Así haréis de esta escritora (aficionada), una escritora (insisto... AFICIONADA) ¡FELIZ...HAPPY HAPPY!**_

**_Nos leemos pronto _**

**_ädaRa*_**


	4. Noche en vela

_¡Hallo!_

_Como prometí, aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de** "Mi ángel negro" , **seis paginitas solamente, pero como ya dije, los primero capitulos de este fic son cortitos. Lo siento, pero me salieron así._

_¡PERDONADME! Sé que no he contestado ni uno de vuestros reviews, pero no es mi culpa. La página no me va bien, y no me deja verlos, o eso, o es que yo soy medio lela._

_En fin, intentaré responderos, antes o después, tendréis respuesta._

_Gracias a todos los que me leéis, aún no sé ni cuantos sois ni quienes sois, pero ¡gracias! ^^_

_¡Nos leemos pronto! _

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Noche en vela**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que volví a las clases después del pequeño incidente (prefiero no llamarlo por su nombre), y todo es tan… extraño.

Sigo con mi vida rutinaria, voy a clases y he vuelto a volcarme en los estudios al igual que antes, aunque no con el mismo fin.

Antes sólo pensaba en ser la mejor de la clase y así labrarme un buen futuro, en cambio ahora sólo busco la distracción. Intento mantenerme ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo para no pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido en estos últimos meses tan trágicos son mis nuevos amigos.

Al final resultó que los amigos de Ginny y Luna no eran tan malos como yo creía. De hecho al siguiente día Ron y Harry me pidieron disculpas, y aunque Ron a veces sea un poco irritable, ha resultado ser un gran amigo, al igual que Harry.

En realidad todos son unas personas increíbles, cada uno con algo particular que lo hace especial, y gracias a ellos todo me resulta más fácil ahora.

Pero ni si quiera ellos pueden llenar ese vacío en mi pecho, y cuando estoy sola se hace más grande y los siento presente en todos mis sentidos.

Me va desgarrando por dentro lentamente y creo que nunca podré recuperarme de este golpe que me ha dado la vida.

Con mis tíos sigue todo igual, Vilma sigue siendo igual de insoportable y el tío Harold se ha vuelto sobre protector. Me prohíbe salir a partir de las ocho de la noche, según él es por mi seguridad pero más que un tío preocupado por la pobre desamparada de su sobrina, parece un carcelero haciendo de guardián en la celda de un criminal.

Del chico misterioso no sé nada, desde aquel día no lo he vuelto a ver o a imaginar o lo que sea que fuera eso.

La verdad, mejor así, estaba empezando a pensar que mi cordura se estaba viniendo abajo.

Suspiré.

Esto es lo que sucede cuando te desvelas una noche, te pones a pensar y pensar y lo único que consigues con eso es hundirte más en los problemas.

Volví a cambiar de postura en la cama, odiaba cuando no podía dormirme. Era algo insoportable, las noches de insomnio son muy largas y aburridas.

Al final desistí en el intento de dormir y me levanté y miré en rededor en busca de algo que hacer.

Salí al balcón, un poco de aire fresco no me vendría mal. Me apoyé en la barandilla y miré al cielo. Hoy era una noche despejada y se podía apreciar las estrellas. Claro que, nada comparado con el cielo de un bosque dónde no hay luz y las estrellas se ven mejor y más hermosas.

¿Hay algo mejor que mirar las estrellas?

Papá y yo podíamos pasarnos toda la noche en la terraza enriqueciéndonos con tal belleza, él me decía el nombre de las constelaciones una y otra vez y luego jugábamos ha hacer figuras con ellas; no importaba si era invierno o verano.

Extrañaba tanto esas noches…

Repentinamente aparté la mirada del cielo y clavé mis ojos en la oscura calle. A veces mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas con recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

Me concentré en la calle y las casas de enfrente, era lo mejor para olvidarse del dolor. Eran las tres de la mañana y el día siguiente era un día laboral, por lo que la calle estaba vacía excepto por un perro negro abandonado que rebuscaba en la basura.

Empezaba a tener frío e iba a volver a la habitación cuando de pronto vi como un hombre de cabellos rubios desaparece por la esquina.

¿Es posible que fuera el chico del baño?

Sin pensármelo dos veces entré en mi habitación, me puse mi abrigo largo sobre el pijama y bajé las escaleras sigilosamente para no despertar a mis tíos.

Crucé la calle lo más deprisa que pude y seguí los pasos de aquel hombre.

Pasé la esquina esperanzada de ver al misterioso hombre que había divisado desde mi balcón, pero me llevé una decepción al ver que la calle estaba vacía.

Sin poder remediarlo salí corriendo en su busca, pasé varias calles y cada vez mi respiración era más agitada.

¿Por qué hacía esto?

Ni si quiera estaba segura de que fuera aquel chico, de hecho ni si quiera estaba segura de no habérmelo imaginado.

Tal vez fuera eso, tal vez tenía que asegurarme de que era real, que no era un producto de mi imaginación, que no me estaba volviendo loca.

Poco a poco fui bajando el ritmo, cansada de tanto correr, hasta que paré completamente. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía mis pulmones doloridos.

Después de tanto no vi a nadie, las calles estaban todas desiertas y no quedaba ni rastro de ese hombre al que se supone había visto.

En ese momento sentí unas pisadas detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó, me giré lentamente y pude ver a tres hombres de unos veinticinco años acercándose a mí.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una niña.- Dijo el que iba en el medio, (parecía el jefe)

-Una niña muy linda.

-¿Qué hace una niñita como tu vagando por las calles tan solita a estas horas de la noche? ¿Acaso te has perdido?

Conforme fueron hablando se fueron acercando y ahora los tenía prácticamente encima. Retrocedí instintivamente, no me gustaba nada la mirada de esos tres; no anunciaban nada bueno.

-Tíos dejad a la chica, ¿no veis que esta asustada?- Habló el jefe. Tenía unos ojos negros que intimidaban bastante, y los pelos revueltos y negros y esas pintas de… matón, no ayudaban mucho a su imagen.

Fruncí el ceño, definitivamente esto no me gusta nada.

El azabache se acercaba más y más, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron en la retaguardia.

Yo seguí retrocediendo con cuidado de no tropezarme. Mi plan era llegar hasta la próxima esquina y salir corriendo, no era muy ingenioso ni seguro, pero era lo único que tenía.

-¿Quieres que juguemos un rato?

Puse tal cara de horror que se rió de mí.

-Tranquila niña, te divertirás, lo prometo.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima.

De dónde saqué el valor para decir esas palabras no lo sé, pero no causaron en efecto que yo esperaba.

Su expresión, que hasta ahora había sido relajada e incluso amigable, se volvió dura y se podía notar que mi comentario le había hecho enfurecer.

Suspiró, parecía abatido.

-Tenía la esperanza de que esto no fuera así –me miró intensamente –, lo siento niñita, ha sido tu elección, será a la fuerza.

Me asusté, me asusté mucho y mi instinto me mandó a correr lo más deprisa que podía.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera llegar al final de la calle, el mal nacido ese ya me había atrapado.

Me acorraló entre él y la pared con un fuerte golpe, no pude evitar gemir del dolor que me produjo, algo que pareció satisfacer al grandullón.

Mientras tanto los otros dos estaban de espectadores, riendo y disfrutando de la desgracia de la chica que se había cruzado en su camino.

El hombre me sujetó de los brazos con fuerza y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Temblaba de arriba abajo, intentaba contener las lágrimas pero me era imposible. Me retorcía todo cuanto podía pero era inútil, era demasiado fuerte para mí.

-Si te mueves tanto será peor para ti.- Me gruño en el oído.

Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser otra pesadilla. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente, y lo seguía haciendo, no podía pasarme esto, ¡no era justo!

Pero no era una pesadilla.

Podía sentir perfectamente sus asquerosos besos en mi cuello y como sus sucias manos recorrían mi cuerpo con frenesí.

Y yo estaba sola, no había nadie que me ayudara.

Siempre ha sido así, siempre he estado sola…

Comencé a llorar más fuerte y desistí en liberarme de él.

Me rendí.

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

_-No estás sola._

Abrí los ojos.

Había sido como un susurro en mi cabeza, pero sabía que había sido real.

Y con esas tres simples palabras recuperé la fuerza y empecé a forcejear con todas mis ganas.

El hombre gruñó colérico. Se apartó un poco de mí, me cogió de los brazos y me tiró al suelo.

Dolió, pero algo dentro de mí se quedó más tranquilo.

Aunque ese pensamiento fue demasiado repentino, ya que volvió a levantarme y empezó a zarandearme.

-¡Estate quieta!

-¿Y dejar que tus asquerosas manos me toquen…? ¡Nunca!

-Maldita zorra.

Levantó una mano con la intención de pegarme, yo volví mi cara y cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe y rezando por que no fuera muy fuerte.

Y entonces apareció. De la nada, como siempre.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y pelos platinos le caían por la frente, ensombreciendo sus ojos grisáceos.

Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al verle, no sé porqué pero sentía que nada me pasaría ahora que estaba él.

Supongo que sería porque ya no estaba _sola_.

Agarró la mano del azabache con fuerza y lo miró con asco.

-No se les pega a las mujeres. ¿Tú madre nunca te lo dijo?

Arrastraba las palabras y su tono de voz era de indiferencia. Lo único que sus ojos mostraban era asco.

El azabache se zafó de su mano y se giró hacía él, sin soltarme.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Suéltala.

Fue una orden bien clara aunque seguía sonando a indiferencia.

Repentinamente los otros dos hombres se pusieron uno a cada lado de su jefe, con los brazos cruzados y los pechos hinchados, intentando aparentar ser unos machotes.

-¿Y si no quiero que harás?

El chico misterioso –decidí llamarlo así –, puso una sonrisa de medio lado que más bien parecía una mueca-sonrisa.

-Pues la cogeré yo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta de ese modo.

Los demás parecían igual de sorprendidos que yo.

-Inténtalo, a ver si puedes.

-Muy bien.

Se acercó más a mi cautivador y lo miró fijamente, era una mirada ruda, feroz, intimidatoria.

-Suéltala.

Esta vez fue un gruñido feroz que hizo que me soltara inmediatamente.

Me aparté de él y me puse al lado del chico misterioso.

-Hey tío, relájate. Sólo queríamos divertirnos un rato.

-La próxima vez buscaros un gato.

Me cogió del abrigo y me arrastró con él.

Andaba de prisa y no se paró hasta haber pasado algunas calles.

Se volvió hacía mí, parecía enojado, aunque no lo demostró.

-A veces me pregunto como puedes ser tan estúpida.

-¿Qué?

Puso los ojos en blanco y me miró de nuevo con esa indiferencia que parecía caracterizarle.

-Vuelve a tu casa.

Más que un consejo o una petición fue una orden y eso me molestó, ¿quién se creía que era éste para darme órdenes?

-No quiero.

Frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

-Eres una niña caprichosa.

-Y tu un idiota que aparece y desaparece de la nada.

Bufó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo.

-Esto no debería estar pasando.- Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué no debería estar pasando?

-Vete a tu casa antes de que te encuentres con esos imbéciles de nuevo.

-No me has contestado.

-No pensaba hacerlo.-se burló.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Es posible odiar a alguien sin apenas conocerle?

Porque empezaba a molestarme e irritarme como nadie conseguía hacerlo, ni siquiera Ron.

-Muy bien, quédate aquí. Pero no pienso volver a ayudarte si te los encuentras.

Empezó a alejarse sin tan siquiera dejarme hablar.

-¡Nadie te lo ha pedido!

-¡Olvídame!- gritó a lo lejos.

Solté un gritito de frustración y cuando lo perdí de vista me dí cuenta que no le había preguntado absolutamente nada de lo que tenía pensado.

Es increíble como una persona puede hacer que pierda el control de mi mente de una manera tan fácil.

-Estúpido.

-Hermione. ¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?

-No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, ¿verdad?

-Perdona Ginny, es que hoy estoy un poco despistada.

Ginny y yo estábamos en la cola de la cafetería esperando nuestro turno para pedir la comida.

La pelirroja me miró inquisidoramente.

-¿Tiene algo que ver algún chico?

-¿¡Qué! N-no, claro que no.

-Pues tu nerviosismo indica lo contrario.

-Pues te equivocas, simplemente anoche no dormí bien. ¿Qué me decías?

-¡Ah, si! Te hablaba de la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?- hice una mueca.

-No pongas esa cara. ¡La fiesta de Halloween! Será divertido. Pero hay que prepararlo todo, el disfraz, el peinado, los zapatos…

-Para, para, para. Creo que yo no estoy para ese tipo de fiesta.

-Oh, si. Tu estas más que preparada para Halloween. Si hace falta te llevo de los pelos, pero tu te vienes.

Rodé mis ojos.

Ciertamente no me apetecía nada una fiesta.

-Vamos será divertido y te distraerás. Necesitas salir un poco, te pasas la vida en la casa de tus tíos.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Pues el 31 de octubre, ¡cuándo si no! Se hará en el gimnasio, ya veras, todos los años lo decoran y este año harán un buen trabajo. Iremos todos, Harry, Ron, Luna, tu, yo, también el guaperas de…

Ginny siguió nombrando a todos los tíos buenos que acudirían a la fiesta.

Tal vez ella tenga razón, paso demasiado tiempo en casa de mis tíos.

Y no pasará nada por ir un rato, ¿verdad?

A lo lejos, un enfurruñado chico de ojos como el hielo la observaba cuidadosamente. Cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse al margen, ¿cómo hacerlo si te pueden ver en cualquier momento?

Se supone que eso no debería pasar, pero claro, ella siempre tiene que ir al contrario que todo el mundo.

No podía negar que le causaba mucha curiosidad el por qué del problemilla. Tal vez se dejara ver más a menudo, total, no incumplía ninguna norma.

Además, esa chica necesitaba más ayuda de la que él había creído, y necesitaba ayudarla.

Porque si no lo hacía se quedaría así para siempre, y eso, no iba a permitirlo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Por favor, si algo no entendéis, hacédmelo saber, haré todo lo posible para explicaroslo, si es que puedo. **

**A veces no me doy cuenta que otras personas pueden que no entiendan todo porque ellas no saben todo lo que yo tengo en la mente, no sé si me explico xD.**

**Os pido un poco de paciencia, las cosas se irán sabiendo poco a poco. Pero al final todo se sabrá :)**

**¡No os olvidéis de dejar reviews! **

**¡****Besotes!**

**(LLL)**


	5. Draco Malfoy, el chico misterioso

_¡Hello! Siento tantísimo el retraso... :S _

_Mi intención era subir capitulo mucho antes, pero con esto de tener clases nuevamente, ya no tengo tiempo ni para esto T.T_

_Pero, para compensaros, hoy subo DOS capítulos ^^._

_Como ya he dicho, el tiempo no abunda mucho para mí, así que agradeceré por aquí a todos los que me leéis._

_**Sammy-nekko: **fuiste la primera en dejar un review, muchas gracias por leerlo. ¡Espero no decepcionar!_

**_Shanon Lils: _**_gracias por leer mi fic, espero seguir viéndote por aquí ^^_

**_fjc Nix: _**_muchas gracias, de veras, espero no defraudar. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D_

**_clamp girl: _**_¿Sigues el fic en lfc? Cómo puedes ver allí lo llevo muuucho mas adelantado, y sí, tienes razón, me costó sudor y sangre subir la primera vez un capitulo xD. Espero que lo sigas leyendo. :)_

**_tormenta oscura: _**_Tengo que decir que me encanta el nombre que te has puesto, xD. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic y que no te decepcione._

**Eliodeh: **_Sé que te debo un review, lo tendras. jajaj, pero esto me ha ido muy mal ultimamente, o eso, o yo soy lela. Y como no me hagas publicidad, ¡te subcrujo!_

_¡Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! _

_Si tenéis que criticar, adelante, se admiten tomatazos._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Draco Malfoy, el chico misterioso**

-La teoría del Big Bang o gran explosión, supone que, hace entre 12.000 y 15.000 millones de años, toda la materia del Universo estaba concentrada en una zona extraordinariamente pequeña del espacio, y explotó. La materia salió impulsada con gran energía en todas direcciones. Se produjeron choques que hicieron que la materia se…

-Esto es un rollo- murmuró Ron a mi derecha.

Estábamos en la clase de Biología, sentados en la segunda fila, y la profesora McGonagall explicaba el origen del universo. Un tema muy interesante, excepto para Ron.

-Ron, el origen del universo es un tema muy interesante. ¿No sientes curiosidad de saber cómo se creó el mundo en el que vives?

-Pues no. Mi único interés ahora mismo es qué disfraz me pondré en la fiesta.

Harry rió a mi izquierda. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte.

-Vamos Hermione, déjale, ya sabes como es. ¿Tú irás?

-Vaya pregunta Harry, claro que no. Ella no se rebajaría de esa forma.- interrumpió Ron, bromeando.

Pero aun así me molesto el comentario, lo miré con irá y él se removió en su asiento, incómodo.

-Para tu información, Weasley, si que voy a ir.

-Señorita Granger,-habló McGonagall- le agradecería que dejara de interrumpir mi clase, sino mi veré en la obligación de castigarla.

Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada. Le di un codazo a Ron y no volví a hablarle en toda la clase.

Al finalizar la clase cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas; Harry y Ron al gimnasio y yo a Historia.

Los pasillos estaban a rebosar de alumnos que iban y venían de las aulas, pero conforme subía las escaleras que llevaban al aula 112 los alumnos iban descendiendo en número, las clases del profesor Binns nunca han estado muy solicitadas.

Subía rápidamente, pues llegaba tarde por culpa de Ron y sus intentos de disculpa.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de las escaleras me paré en seco al ver algo que me desconcertó.

En el rellano de las escaleras, entre toda esa gente superficial e ignorante se encontraba él, el chico misterioso, con una pose despreocupada, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros, mirándome fijamente.

Los demás alumnos parecían no percatarse de su presencia y cuando creí que volvería a desaparecer, lo vi alejarse de mí rápidamente.

Aún estupefacta y con la mente en blanco corrí tras él; esta vez no escaparía de mi interrogatorio.

Todos se me quedaban mirando, seguro pensaban algo como _"¿ahora que le pasa a la loca y huérfana de Granger?", _pero no me importó, mi única preocupación ahora era no perderle de vista.

¿¡Cómo demonios podía andar tan deprisa!

Alcancé a ver como echaba por un pasillo a la izquierda, rápidamente lo seguí hasta que crucé la esquina y lo vi parado de espaldas a mí.

Paré en seco, respiraba entrecortadamente y bastante fuerte, claramente sabía que estaba ahí.

El pasillo estaba raramente vacío, al parecer las clases volvían a reanudarse, y fue sorprenderte darme cuenta que no me importaba.

-No está bien seguir a la gente.- Dijo volviéndose.

-Peor es acosar a alguien.- le reproché.

Pareció sorprendido por mi comentario.

-¿Crees que te acoso?

Volvió a su pose de superioridad e indiferencia.

-¿No lo haces?- pregunté dudosa.

-Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría.

'Egocéntrico' pensé frunciendo el ceño.

Opté por obviar el comentario.

-¿Quién eres?- dije dejando de lado una conversación tan estúpida y sin sentido.

-Draco Malfoy.

-Eso no me dice mucho, de hecho me quedo igual que antes.

-Tú has preguntado y yo he contestado.

Fruncí más el ceño.

Como me exasperaba ese tal Draco Malfoy.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te veo por todas partes? ¿Y por qué…?

-Sabía que eras una sabelotodo –me interrumpió –, pero no sabía que fueras tan insufrible.

Le miré indignada.

-Eres odioso.

-Y tú eres un encanto.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Cállate Malfoy. ¿Vas a contestarme?

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Tengo derecho.

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida es así de injusta.

Mi rostro se endureció. Lo miré furiosa. Pude ver la burla en sus ojos de hielo y eso hizo enojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Nadie ha tenido que decírmelo, lo he podido averiguar yo sola- dije seriamente.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a andar.

-No vuelvas ha acercarte a mí- Le dije de espaldas y con una voz neutral.

-Si no recuerdo mal has sido tu quien se ha acercado a mí.- le oí decir a unos metros de mí.

-¡Vete al infierno!

No pude contener la furia y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Por mí se podía pudrir, no quería volverlo a ver nunca más.

-De ahí es de donde vengo.- murmuró para sí mismo.

Vale, no había salido como había planeado.

Su intención era acercarse más a ella para conocerla algo mejor y así le resultaría más fácil ayudarla y acabar con esto de una vez.

Estaba claro que eso no se le daba muy bien.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Él era así, y así le habían criado.

Por no decir la facilidad que tenía esa mujer para hacerle perder el control sobre sí mismo. Además, no podía negar que disfrutaba al verla enfadada, disfrutaba molestándola, era un placer que acababa de descubrir y que le costaría dejar de satisfacer.

Le costaría contenerse, y mucho, sobre todo sabiendo el carácter de la chica.

Ya no tenía caso estar ahí plantado como idiota, otro día lo intentaría de nuevo y si fracasaba como hoy al menos se divertiría un rato, algo que no hacía desde hace años.

Se supone que debía vigilarla, y lo hacía, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero es que Granger era tan aburrida.

Siempre lo mismo; se levantaba, iba a clases, hacía sus deberes y se ponía a escribir en ese cuaderno violeta o a leer un libro. ¡Nunca salía! ¡Nunca!

¿Cómo lo podía soportar? Jamás podrá entenderlo.

Claro que, sus tíos no se lo ponían muy fácil. Sobre todo su tío Harold Granger, la tenía encerrada como a una monja de clausura.

¿Cómo pretendían que superara lo de sus padres si no dejaban que se relacionase?

Aunque a ella tampoco es que se la vea muy entusiasta.

Y mientras ella se encierra en su dolor y soledad, él se tiene que quedar ahí sin hacer nada, aburrido y sin poder hacer otra cosa más que observarla.

Como echaba de menos sus días de libertad.

Suspiró, o más bien bufó.

Estaba en el cuarto de la chica, tumbado en su cama (no se iba a privar de ningún lujo, por pequeño que fuera), la estaba esperando. Se supone que debería haber llegado hace una hora como su rutina indica, pero ahí estaba él, desesperado por que llegara y poder entretenerse un rato.

Quien sabe, quizás la asustara un poco, tirar algún objeto, mover las cortinas…, ese tipo de cosas.

De pronto oyó unos pasos que subían por las escaleras y cada vez se acercaban más.

Era hora de esconderse.

Antes se la pasaba rondando por la habitación pero desde la primera vez que le vio siempre se ocultaba tras las sombras de la habitación, que por cierto tiene bastantes.

Era simple precaución, no quería ni pensar como se pondría si lo veía en su cuarto. Y las explicaciones que tendría que dar.

No, definitivamente no quería verse en esa situación.

Se ocultó en las sombras, cerca de la cama, justo unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Por ella entró una Hermione Granger que, al juzgar por su expresión, seguía molesta con el mundo por su culpa.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver como una chica de cabellos rojos entraba tras ella.

Tardó un poco en reconocerla, era una de sus nuevos amigos, esa Wasel o Waesyl o como fuera.

Las chicas entraron hablando, así que Draco agudizó el oído y puso sus sentidos en la conversación.

-…insoportables- terminaba de decir Granger.

-La verdad es que tus tíos no son precisamente lo que se dice amigables.

-Siento todo este numerito- dijo sentándose en la cama.

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

-Bah, no sufras, estoy acostumbrada, mi madre le grita a Ron las 24 h del día.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero tu madre tiene razones, en cambio yo me retraso una hora y ya ponen el grito en el cielo.

-Si, todos sabemos como es Ron…

Ignoró completamente a Granger.

-¡Ginny!

La pelirroja rió ante la expresión de reproche de su amiga.

-Hoy estás más irritable de lo normal.- dijo divertida.- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Y no me digas que es por tus tíos porque estás así desde esta mañana.

Granger entrecerró los ojos y Draco pudo ver como apretaba los puños.

Vaya, así que seguía enfadada, muy enfadada.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Es por un chico?

-C-claro que no.- Un tono rosado apareció en las mejillas de la castaña.

-Así que es eso. Al juzgar por tu estado de ánimo debe de ser todo un idiota.

-Un idiota integral.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras oía como las dos chicas (o víboras) reían. ¿Cómo se atreven a llamarle así?

Tenía que controlarse si no quería saltar sobre ellas y soltarle lo primeros insultos que se le pasaran por la cabeza.

-Bueno y, ¿ya sabes de que te vas a disfrazar en la fiesta de Halloween?

-Ni si quiera me he puesto a pensarlo.

¿Fiesta de Halloween?

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

La solitaria de Granger asistiendo a una fiesta.

Bueno, eso era un gran paso y lo mejor era que él no había tenido nada que ver, no estaba mal…

Por fin un poco de diversión.

-¿Por qué no vamos de compras?

Le oyó decir a Weasley.

-¿Compras?

-¡Si! La fiesta es este sábado y todavía no tienes el traje, tenemos que darnos prisa si no quieres quedarte sin nada.

Por la expresión de Granger, Draco pudo deducir que eso era justamente lo que quería.

-Ginny, gracias pero no. No estoy con ánimos.

La mirada de la castaña se entristeció.

-Oh, Hermione- Weasley la abrazó mientras hablaba- no puedes encerrarte siempre en tu mundo. Hermione, sé que es duro pero, la vida sigue.

La castaña se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda a Ginny, quedando frente a Draco, claro que ésta no sabía que estaba allí.

Pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria salía de sus ojos almendrados.

-Si no te importa me gustaría empezar con los deberes.

-Muy bien- dijo claramente molesta- pero con esto solo consigues hacerte más daño a ti misma.

Y salió de la habitación con un portazo.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, justo a los pies de Draco, apoyada en la cama, con la mirada perdida.

Ya ni si quiera lloraba.

Y él que había pensado que estaba mejor.

Que equivocado estaba. Que iluso había sido.

Sólo era lo que ella quería hacer pensar a los demás, una máscara que llevaba todo el día y que caía cuando la soledad la invadía.

Algo que nadie imaginaba, y que ni tan si quiera él, estando (teóricamente) siempre a su lado, no lo había podido ver hasta ahora.

Estaba mal, realmente mal.

Y no le sería nada fácil sacarla de ese abismo en el que se encontraba y del que, al parecer, no quería salir.

Salió de las sombras y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que no le vería, ahora mismo se encontraba en otro mundo, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, apartarla de todo pensamiento oscuro y dejar que ella le sintiera, a él o a lo que fuera que tenía que sentir.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que ella se quedó dormida, sin saber que sus sueños eran custodiados por Draco Malfoy, el chico misterioso.

* * *

**Sigo sin acostumbrarme a fanfiction, y me parece que no estoy haciendo bien esto. Pero aún así seguiré subiendo capitulos, porque aunque sois pocos, os merecéis saber el final de esta historia.**

**Y yo no la pienso dejar a medio. Nunca.**

**Pase lo que pase.**

**¡PROMETIDO!**

**DEJAD REVIEWS ^^**


	6. La tormenta

_Bueno, como había dicho, hoy subo dos capítulos, y aquí esta el quinto de este fic._

_Me gustaría hacer una recomendación; he decidido que de ahora en adelante dejaré el link de algunas canciones que me gusten, para que vosotras también podáis disfrutar de ellas._

_Aunque, conociendo mis gustos, seguramente a la mayoría no os guste. Pero es que me hace ilusión xD._

_La primera canción que recomiendo es, como no podía ser de otra forma, del grupo **30STM** (30 Seconds To Mars), dónde está uno de mis amores plátonicos, Jared Leto, cantante de la banda, y con una voz, tengo que añadir, que te deja sin aliento._

_Si, me vuelve loca jajajaj._

_Y aquí os dejo con la canción que da nombre a su nuevo álbum._

_Espero que os guste._

_Se llama **THIS IS WAR**, y el link es de Youtube_

_**.com/watch?v=LPajZ0074Ks**  
_

_No tengo mucho más que decir, puesto que ya he dicho todo antes... sólo me queda añadir..._

_¡Disfrutad de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La tormenta**

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione abre la puerta!

La aguda voz de Vilma me despertó, sobresaltándome tanto que casi me caigo de la cama.

Ella golpeaba la puerta con un ímpetu poco habitual considerando que eran las siete de la mañana.

Desganada y adormilada fui a abrir la dichosa puerta, encontrándome con un caro (y horroroso) vestido color marfil embutido en el delgadísimo cuerpo de mi tía.

-Me has despertado.- murmuré malhumorada.

-Entonces te he hecho un favor sino llegarías tarde a clase.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a avisarte de que hoy Harold y yo no estaremos en casa en todo el día, tal vez no regresemos hasta mañana en la tarde.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, hubiera sido todo un detalle por tu parte.

-Cuidado con ese tono impertinente niña, podría traerte malas consecuencias.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vais?- pregunté más que molesta.

-¡No te importa niña!

Empezó andar hacia las escaleras y antes de comenzarlas a bajar se volvió hacia mí.

-Que no me entere yo de que haces alguna estupidez en nuestra ausencia. Sabes lo que podría pasar.

Cerré de un portazo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me senté a lo indio sobre la cama e intenté tranquilizarme un poco.

'_Sabes lo que podría pasar'_

Recordé sus palabras.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si hacía alguna estupidez.

Un centro de menores. Me mandarían a un centro de menores. Un lugar muy desagradable para cualquier persona, pero a estas alturas empezaba a pensar que cualquier lugar sería mejor que esta casa.

Claro que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a mis nuevos amigos que me brindaban un gran apoyo.

De pronto recordé la discusión de ayer con Ginny y el motivo de ésta.

Empecé a encontrarme mal, ese dolor en el pecho volvía a torturarme.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

A veces me gustaría poder desconectar del mundo, de la realidad, poder transportarme a algún lugar donde nada tuviera sentido, donde los recuerdos se pudieran olvidar.

Pero eso es algo imposible.

Pude oír como mis tíos salían de la casa y cogían el coche marchándose a vete a saber donde.

Me quedaba sola, en una casa enorme a la que no le tenía ni un poco de cariño y sería por más de un día.

Y lo aprovecharía.

No pensaba moverme de donde estaba, me quedaría en cama todo el día con mis lamentaciones y mi soledad.

Hoy no me apetecía fingir que no ocurría nada y que estaba bien.

...

La estúpida de Granger había decidido encerrarse nuevamente en su mundo lleno de amargura.

Cada vez a Draco le parecía más imposible poder ayudarla, lo que significaba que él se quedaría así para siempre.

Pero no, no, eso no pasaría. Él siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Esa Granger era dura de roer, pero no era un caso imposible. Esa palabra no existía en su diccionario y hoy que sus insoportables tíos se habían ido aprovecharía para acercarse a ella y averiguar la forma de sacarla de ese abismo para poder sacarse a sí mismo del abismo en el que se encontraba.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

No podía plantarse delante de ella como si nada, le daría un infarto, o peor, se enfurecería.

Tenía que pensar en algo, no podía desperdiciar esa ocasión.

Tras hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto ir de un lado a otro, sólo se le ocurrió una forma de poder hablar con ella sin provocar una catástrofe y la idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

Como odiaba tener que fingir ser comprensivo y amable.

Salió de la habitación de la castaña y se apresuró en bajar las escaleras.

No le hacía ninguna gracia mojarse, pero no le quedaba de otra.

...

Unos golpecitos en el cristal del balcón me despertaron.

Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable y me lo habían interrumpido. Fuera lo que fuese me había puesto de un humor de perros.

Me senté en la cama y miré el balcón. Alguien estaba tirando piedrecitas al cristal.

Sin poder contener la curiosidad fui a asomarme, no podía ni imaginar quien sería el o la idiota que me había despertado.

Salí a la fría y lluviosa mañana de otoño, cuidadosamente me asomé para ver mejor la calle.

Y me sorprendí, me sorprendí mucho al ver a Draco Malfoy abajo, calado hasta los huesos y con una piedra en la mano, preparado para lanzarla (demasiado grande, por cierto).

Al parecer estaba desesperándose de que no saliese.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué diablos hacía Draco Malfoy delante de la puerta de mi casa?

-¿¡Que haces aquí! ¡dije que no quería volver a verte!

-Eso no es verdad,-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo –además deberías sentirte afortunada de que esté aquí.

-¡Eres un creído y un egocéntrico!

Me giré dispuesta a entrar en la habitación, estaba lloviendo, hacía frío, estaba en pijama y no tenía ganas de oír los insultos de ese cretino.

-¡Eh, Granger!-no pude evitar girarme- ¿vas a dejarme aquí?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Estoy empapado.- puntualizó como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¿Y? Ése es tu problema.

Nos miramos desafiantes durante unos segundos, hasta que un trueno interrumpió nuestra batalla de miradas.

Miré el cielo y vi como las nubes cada vez eran más negras, se acercaba una gran tormenta.

Suspiré, o más bien gruñí.

No podía dejarle ahí, en medio de la tormenta. Mi conciencia no me lo permitía.

Entré a la habitación y la crucé, salí al pasillo y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

Fui a la entrada y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

Y ahí estaba él nuevamente, con sus ojos como el mercurio mirándome fijamente, su cabello rubio mojado y pegado a la cara, su camisa negra tan mojada que se podía distinguir su muy bien formado torso.

Nunca me había fijado en el perfecto hombre que era, apuesto, con un cuerpo envidiable y con esos hermosos ojos fríos y duros que te miraban tan intensamente.

-¿Quieres una foto? Te duraría más.

Sentí arder mis mejillas y le miré furiosa, él tenía esa sonrisa cínica en la cara, igual de hermosa que de letal.

-Debería dejar que te ahogaras en la tormenta.

-Los dos sabemos que jamás permitirías algo así.

Profundizó su sonrisa y me dieron ganas de golpearle en la cara.

-Pasa- gruñí.

Entró con tanta elegancia que estuve a punto de hacer que se tropezara para que se dejase de esos aires de grandeza.

Cerré la puerta y me volví hacia él cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intentar no mojarme.

Entrecerré los ojos exigiendo una explicación mejor. Él rodó sus ojos.

-La tormenta me sorprendió y pasaba por aquí.

Bueno, no es que fuera muy detallada pero por ahora me servía.

-Ven.

Lo guié hasta mi habitación, algo que me ponía un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que llevaba a un chico a mi cuarto y no podía evitar tener esas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago.

Entramos y cerré la puerta tras él.

Me lo quedé mirando, estaba de espaldas a mí observando la estancia. Empezó a andar hacia mi cama con la intención de sentarse.

-¡No, quieto!-le interrumpí en mitad de la acción.

Él levantó una ceja, algo que (tenía que admitirlo) le hacía verse condenadamente sexy.

No dijo nada, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

-Vas a mojar mi cama. Estate ahí quieto, vuelvo en seguida.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la habitación de mis tíos. Fui directa al armario de mi tío y cogí unos pantalones viejos y una camisa de cuadros que tenía de su juventud y que no se deshacía de ella porque decía que le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Cuando volví a mi habitación encontré a Malfoy mirando la calle y chorreando agua por cada poro de su pálida piel.

Al oírme se volvió hacia mí.

Me acerqué a él, manteniéndome a una distancia considerable, seguía enfadada con él y no podía evitar desconfiar.

Era un completo desconocido rodeado de misterios, pero que por alguna razón me hacía sentir segura en su presencia.

Y eso me confundía, ¿cómo es posible desconfiar y confiar en una persona al mismo tiempo?

Es de locos.

Oí como carraspeaba y vi como levantaba la ceja nuevamente, me había quedado mirándole fijamente como una idiota.

Sentí arder mis mejillas y fruncí el ceño.

Odiaba que me pasara eso.

-Ponte esto.

Hizo una mueca al mirar la ropa.

-¿Algún problema?

-Esa ropa es horrible.

-Pues te aguantas. Si no te gusta quédate con esa ropa mojada, no es mi problema.

Le tiré la ropa al suelo y me senté en la cama de brazos cruzados, ignorándole completamente.

Era un desagradecido. Encima que después de cómo me trató el otro día le acojo en mi casa para que un rayo no le partiera en dos, me viene con exigencias y quejándose por todo.

Oí como bufó, claramente molesto.

Ni siquiera le miré, cogí el libro que estos días ocupaba mi cómoda y seguí leyéndolo.

-Por lo menos me podrías dar una toalla para poder secarme.- gruñó.

Levanté la vista de las páginas del libro y abrí los ojos como platos.

Malfoy estaba justamente enfrente de mí, sujetando la ropa que le había dado en un puñado arrugado en su mano derecha, con el ceño fruncido, lo que demostraba que estaba más que enfadado.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver que su empapada camisa negra estaba completamente desabrochada, dejando a la vista el pecho blanquecino y muy bien trabajado de Malfoy.

Para entonces mi cara ya estaba roja como un tomate.

En un impulso que no pude controlar le tiré el libro que tenía en las manos.

Él lo esquivó fácilmente, pero eso no impidió que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡EH!-se quejó- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!

Furioso.

Esa era la palabra que ahora mismo le venía como anillo al dedo. Jamás le había visto así, y realmente asustaba.

Pero no era el único que estaba furioso, y yo no me dejaba asustar tan fácilmente.

-¡Eso es lo que yo me pregunto! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! ¡Eres un pervertido!

El semblante de Malfoy se relajó y una sonora carcajada salió de su boca.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Granger?- se burló.

-¡Cállate!- me puse de rodillas sobre la cama- ¡no puedes desnudarte delante de mí!

-Eres una santurrona Granger.

-Cierra el pico y ve a cambiarte al baño.- le dije señalándole a la puerta que tenía detrás de él.

Con una sonrisa burlona en la cara se metió al baño. Suspiré aliviada.

Me levanté a recoger el libro que había tirado en un momento de insconciencia. Yo jamás maltrataba de esa forma las cosas.

Todo era culpa de ese Malfoy, hacía sacar lo peor de mí. Me hacía perder el control sobre mi misma y me hacía enfurecer con mucha facilidad, demasiada diría yo.

Mientras tanto Draco se quitaba su ropa mojada y se secaba lentamente.

Aún no podía creer que Granger le haya tirado un libro. Antes nadie se atrevía a ni respirar sin su permiso.

Aunque tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido la reacción de la castaña. Si hubiera sido una de las chicas con las que solía encontrarse seguramente le habría intentado seducir. Pero ella no era así, ella era diferente.

Rara más bien.

Al menos había conseguido que le dejara entrar a la casa, ahora solo quedaba que le cogiera confianza.

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso no sería tan fácil, ni para ella ni para él.

Al salir del baño se encontró a Granger mirando como las nubes descargaban toda su furia en grandes gotas de agua.

Tenía la mirada perdida y ensombrecida, y sujetaba con las dos manos el libro que hace unos instantes le había tirado.

Le miró unos segundos y luego volvió a fijar la vista en la lluvia.

Él se sentó en su cama sin saber como empezar.

Oh, diablos. Estas cosas a él nunca se le han dado bien. Nunca ha sabido hablar con una persona de sus problemas, ni si quiera dejaba que la gente se sincerara con él.

Pero algo tenía que decir, si no todo este teatrito no habrá servido de nada.

-Siento lo de tus padres.

Se maldijo internamente. No debería haber dicho eso, pero así le salió.

No había podido evitarlo. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación, todo ese tema era intocable para ella, y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Ella le miró sorprendida, tanto que se le calló el libro de las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-Yo lo sé todo sobre ti.- declaró con una sonrisa no muy alegre, más bien frustrada.

La castaña frunció el ceño pero dijo nada. Se agachó a coger su libro y fue a dejarlo en su cómoda.

Se sentó en el borde izquierdo de la cama (mientras que Draco estaba en el central).

-No quiero tu compasión –susurró –, no quiero la compasión de nadie.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, Draco miraba el frente mientras que Hermione miraba sus manos que se encontraban en su regazo.

-No es compasión. No puedo sentir compasión por ti ni por nadie.

Hermione le miró sorprendida por su respuesta y por la frialdad de sus palabras, en cambio Draco seguía mirando al frente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad.

Hermione no dijo nada y volvió a mirar sus manos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione preguntándose que sentido tenían esas palabras y que quería decir con que sabía todo sobre ella, mientras que Draco revivía recuerdos desagradables.

-Has dicho que sabías todo sobre mí…- dije al cabo de un rato.

Malfoy me miró de reojo, se levantó y se puso a mirar por el balcón, dándome la espalda.

-Si supiera todo sobre ti, tu y yo estaríamos mucho mejor, créeme.

Con cada palabra que decía mi confusión se hacía más grande.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Hablas pero no dices nada. Deja de hacerte el misterioso y contéstame por una vez a lo que te pido.

No alteré mi voz pero el tono era serio y enfadado. Ya me estaba hartando de sus jueguecitos.

-Contéstame a una pregunta –dijo mirándome – y yo responderé a la tuya.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y porqué no contestas tu la mía y después yo a la tuya?

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que cada vez me gustaba –y asustaba – más, levantó una ceja y mi corazón se aceleró inevitablemente por una fracción de segundo.

-Porque aquí soy yo el que pone las reglas y porque a la que le interesa este trato es a ti. Yo tarde o temprano lo averiguaré.

Profundicé más mi ceño y bufé exasperada, cruzándome de brazos.

Cerré los ojos, muestra de resignación-

-Está bien, dispara.

-¿Literalmente?- se mofó.

-¡Habla!

De repente su semblante cambio de divertido a volverse completamente serio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Le miré confusa y extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?

Bajé la mirada.

Me levanté y le di la espalda.

-No te importa.- susurré.

-Contéstame.- me susurró.

Me sobresalté al sentir su aliento en mi oído.

Sin que me diera cuenta se había acercado a mí y ahora lo tenía detrás de mío, demasiado cerca.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré la aroma que desprendía, un olor a menta mezclado con una seductora colonia. Su olor me envolvió y me dejé llevar por esa grata sensación que mi ser podía volver a sentir después de tanto tiempo, esa paz y seguridad que tanto anhelaba.

-Porque…la muerte es apacible y fácil, pero la vida…la vida es mucho más complicada y dolorosa.

Mi voz fue un débil susurro impregnado de esa amargura y dolor que me destruía poco a poco por dentro.

Sentí como esa paz y seguridad se desvanecían conforme se alejaba de mí.

Y tuve el impulso de correr hacia él y estrecharle fuertemente en mis brazos para que no se fuera de mi lado nunca más y así no se pudiera llevar esa paz y seguridad que tanto necesitaba, pero pude contenerme a tiempo.

-Entiendo.- dijo volviendo a mirar a la lluviosa mañana.

-F-fue un momento de debilidad. Yo… me avergüenzo de mi misma.- Intenté justificarme, pero no había nada que justificara tal acción.

-La próxima vez que tengas uno de esos momentos piensa en el daño que haces. No creas que eres a la única que haces daño ni la única que sale perjudicada.

Su voz fue dura y carecía de sentimiento, parecía un témpano de afilado hielo.

Algo que me dolió.

-¿Ah, no? Pues dime a quién más hago daño porque a mí no se me ocurre nadie.-

Malfoy abrió la boca para contestarme pero el timbre sonó, interrumpiéndole.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando la puerta de mi habitación.

Volvió a sonar, una y otra vez, así que inevitablemente tuve que dejar de lado nuestra conversación e ir a abrir.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- murmuré sin tan siquiera mirarle.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, pues la persona que tocaba sin cesar fundiría el timbre a ese paso.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Hermione!

La voz de Ginny sonó como un reproche, usó el mismo tono que usan las madres cuando descubren alguna travesura.

Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, detrás de ella estaban Harry y Ron –este último con cara de enfurruñado –.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-

-¿Tu qué crees? ¡Sacarte de estas cuatro paredes!

-No, no. Ahora no puedo salir.

-Oh, si. Si que puedes. Y hoy traigo refuerzos.- dijo señalando a Ron y Harry.

-Si, a la fuerza.- se quejó Ron.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Hermione, Ginny tiene razón. Hoy ni si quieras has ido a clase y eso es muy raro en ti.

Suspiré.

Estaba claro que no me dejarían tranquila hasta no salirse con la suya.

-Venga, vamos a tu habitación y te ayudo a elegir la ropa.- dijo Ginny empujándome hacia dentro.

-¡No! –Ginny dejó de tirar de mí al oír mi contestación –, q-quiero decir que no hace falta. Mejor espera aquí- dije avergonzada.

Pero no podía permitir que vieran a Malfoy.

¿Qué pensarían?

No lo quería ni imaginar, y con la mente perturbada de Ginny…

Subí con trote rápido las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

-Tienes que…- Cuando entré el cuarto estaba vacío, sin nadie –…irte.

Una vez más se había ido sin decirme nada.

Una vez más se había desvanecido.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, como podéis ver, Draco y Hermione empiezan a conocerse un poquito más. Seguramente el próximo capitulo lo suba mañana.**

**Rezad para que sea así. xD**

**Dejad REVIEWS por faaaa!**

**¡os quierooooo!**

**¡Besos y achuchones para todos!**


End file.
